Cuphead Review
Cuphead Review: By: Basketballfun1212 Stars: 4/5 Cuphead is a game we probably all know well, being one of the worlds most difficult games, and when I say it’s difficult, believe me, it’s difficult. For those of you who don’t know what Cuphead is, here’s a brief explanation. Cuphead is a classic 2d run and gun game, heavily focused on boss battles. A brief rundown on how the story goes is that Cuphead and his brother Mugman were playing around when they came across the devils casino. Of corse, the two brothers couldn’t resist and went inside. They went on a huge winning streak until they were challenged by the devil himself. The devil challenged them to a bet, but if he won, the devil got the brothers souls. Mugman tried to get Cuphead to not take the bet, but, of corse, the young mug couldn’t resist the thought of riches, and he took the bet. Bad idea, ya stupid cup. What’s in that head of yours? Probably 3 tons of benedryl. Anyway, they lost the bet and struck a deal with the devil to get the soul contracts of all the townsfolk and save theirs. Anyway, back to the review part. The style of the game is AMAZING, as it’s set in the style of a 1930’s cartoon. The animations are hand drawn, which makes it truly look authentic. The gameplay though, is INCREDIBLE! The second you start the game, you’re already struggling with the first boss. And guess what, if you’re an average everyday player, you’re saying to yourself when you start, “Hey, I’m just gonna beat the game on simple!” Now you play through the boss and think, “this ain’t so hard”, until you beat the boss and king dice tells you you have to beat the boss on regular or you don’t get the contract. Insert Minecraft pig death here. So you just started the game and you’re already mad. Get ready. Prepare yourself for the anger and dread and insecurity’s and nightmares and that pass by every waking moment of you’re gameplay. Don’t fear though. I wouldn’t have rated this 4/5 if it wasn’t good! The thrill of the fighting and the excitement of beating a boss are somethings to cherish. But still, world 1 is pretty tame as far as I’m concerned. Sure, a couple things can be a challenge, but that’s why the game is fun. There are a couple reasons though that I rated this 4/5 and not 5/5. Sometimes there are bugs, where it can just randomly freeze or have odd spikes of lag, but the main reason is that some boss battles are RIDICULOUSLY HARD! The Phantom Express is a perfect example. The first stage already makes you want to smash your device into pieces. A ghost will make eyes out of thin air than chuck them in an odd an inhuman curveball pattern while you have to dodge fat floating derpy looking pumpkins that drop pink bricks that you can parry. What stinks is if you don’t parry the bricks, they land on the handle of you’re cart which makes it MOVE! Anyway, overall Cuphead is a great game and really fun. If you want to read more about it or purchase it, here are a couple of links: Fandom Wiki: https://cuphead.fandom.com/wiki/Cuphead_Wiki Official Website: http://www.cupheadgame.com/ (you can purchase the game here) Steam Link: https://store.steampowered.com/app/268910/Cuphead/ (you can purchase the game here to)